


Shells

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Bondage, Community: disney_kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel never knew her own voice could be used like this, ammunition against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shells

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Disney Kink Meme](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com), [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=1365097) "Vanessa/Ariel where Ariel realizes who Vanessa is. Bonus points for emphasis on Vanessa's use of Ariel's voice/letting Ariel touch the shell/total abuse of Ariel's voice".

She meant to stay away. Not because it seemed like the proper thing to do, but because Ariel simply can’t stand to see it. Eric, her Eric, her prince, the man she’d given up everything for, parading through the castle halls with another woman on his arm. 

She meant to stay away, but her curiosity had coaxed at her, pleaded with her sense of logic, and Ariel can admit she’s always been a slave to her own inquisitive nature.

Meant to stay away, should have stayed away, and Ariel gasps raggedly at the air, silent words caught in her throat. 

“Patience, child,” the voice above her murmurs, and it is _her_ voice, Ariel’s voice, and yet it sounds so wrong. Amused, cruel with it, mocking her as she tries to thrash against her bonds, the strips of her ripped nightgown that pin her wrists to the headboard. “No need to struggle, we wouldn’t want you getting hurt.”

Ariel stares up into the face that is a dark mirror of her own, her lips soundlessly forming the word she wants to scream with all her might.

_Ursula_.

The woman above her laughs, and it is not like Ariel’s own laugh at all. It’s dark, twisted, far older than Ariel’s sixteen years.

“Not at the moment, darling.” Fingernails rake over Ariel’s bare chest, following the curve of her breasts, forcing a shiver from her. “Right now, you can call me Vanessa.” Another wicked chuckle. “Not that you can call me anything at all without that pretty little voice.”

Those hands move lower once more and Ariel can’t, she simply _can’t_. Too much, not again, still trembling from the last time, from the currents of sensation that still wrack her body. But her protests are meaningless whispers of air, and even if she had words, she knows Ursula, no, _Vanessa_ wouldn’t stop.

“Poor little thing,” Vanessa purrs, and her fingers slide in easily, and Ariel feels open, exposed, needy. “Waltzing around, happy as clam, not even understanding what the best part of being human is.”

Her wrist twists expertly, fingers pressing in deeper, and Ariel’s back arches off the bed, eyes squeezing shut as she rides the feelings that pulse between her thighs.

The bark of laughter bounces from the walls, harsh and maliciously delighted by her reaction. “You get it now, don’t you, sweet-cheeks?”

Ariel gulps weakly at the air, head turning against the pillow, her hair beneath her damp with sweat. She can’t look any more, doesn’t want to see, doesn’t want to know.

“Oh, the things I could show you,” Vanessa whispers, and Ariel shudders, because with her eyes closed it’s _worse_. Her voice, turned against her, and she imagines she can feel the phantom vibration of it in her throat, even as it spills from Vanessa’s ruby lips.

“So young, so naïve,” Vanessa continues, and if they were Ariel’s words they might sound wistful, but from Vanessa they’re an insult, a vicious tease. “You have no idea, the ways I can shake you apart. Make you _beg_ for it, all of it.” 

Her fingertips rub insistent circles against the warmth between Ariel’s legs, and Ariel bites her lip even though she knows there is no sound to hold back.

“You would, you know. Want _all_ of it. Everything I could show you, it’d all leave you wanting more,” Vanessa hisses, and her touch turns a little rougher, makes Ariel’s hips buck. “My fingers, my lips, my tongue, I could open you up around my entire fist and you’d never be able to get enough of it.”

Ariel exhales shakily, feels herself moving, _writhing_ , undulating like waves on the sand. Spread wide for the attention, growing desperate for it, no matter how she tries to fight. Already she is learning to recognise when she is close, when she is reaching the edge where sensation becomes overwhelming, where it crashes over her in a climax that steals her breath.

“I could keep you like this, keep you here for hours, make you forget everything but my touch. Do you even know how _wet_ you are?”

Ariel feels her heels slide over the sheets, toes curling. She wants to take back those words, even if they are words she could never bring herself to say. She wants to know them, explore them, understand them, and her thighs ache as she tries to hold them further apart.

And then that touch leaves her, and Ariel’s eyes snap open, her lips parting around a noiseless protest.

A delicate hand grips her chin, the fingers slick, and Ariel shivers as she realises it’s because they’ve been _inside_ of her. Her head is turned until she is looking straight up, panting lightly as feels herself throb for the return of that touch, as Vanessa leans more fully over her. The shell necklace, golden and glowing faintly in the dimness of the room, sways gently before Ariel’s eyes. Swinging like a pendulum, dark strap stretching up to Vanessa’s neck as she holds herself suspended, smiling down at her prey, until the shell settles less than an inch above Ariel’s lips.

It’s as if she can _feel_ it, the power of it, the magic. Her voice is somehow trapped within that innocent looking shell, caught there to be used as Vanessa pleases, in the same way Ariel is tied down and powerless to Vanessa’s whims.

Ariel catches herself trying to crane up towards it instinctively. 

So close, and she can’t be sure if she truly touches it or if her imagination only teases her, but for a moment she can taste the ocean.

And then Vanessa moves away, necklace settling once again in the swell of her cleavage. Kneeling between Ariel’s parted thighs, shifting backwards and Ariel can no longer look away as Vanessa leans down and places a condescendingly chaste kiss against her stomach.

“Remember this,” Vanessa says softly, and for a moment she sounds so completely like Ariel, no anger or cruelty, that it makes Ariel’s chest seize. “Remember this pleasure, everything I give you.”

She turns her head suddenly, teeth nipping at the inside of Ariel’s thigh, and Ariel’s hands ball uselessly into fists as she tries to move into the attention. 

“Because soon...” Vanessa smirks, and her hands are at her own neck, sliding over the strap of her necklace, moving to hold the shell. She presses it down between Ariel’s legs, unyielding pressure that feels so different to the warmth of her fingers. Rolling it against the damp flesh in a way that makes stars sparkle behind Ariel’s eyes, makes her limbs snap rigid with delicious tension as she shakes and surrenders and falls over the edge into blinding pleasure.

“Soon, you’ll belong to me.”

Ariel’s cry burns at her throat, but there’s no sound to be heard.


End file.
